


Forest Ways

by imaginary_golux



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntsman dreams.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Ways

The Huntsman feels sorry for Snow White, whom the Queen so hates; he does not want to kill her, but the Queen has commanded him, and he is a loyal subject. Snow White’s wrist is soft beneath his hand as he leads her into the forest, though, and it seems such a pity that so beautiful a girl should die a virgin and alone, here in the woods, never having known a man. If she were not to die at his hand, he would never do this; but because he knows that she is walking to her death, he turns and crushes his lips to hers, and she makes no protest, only sways a little where she stands. If she had cried out, he tells himself, he would have stopped there, but as it is, he bears her down onto the grass with strong arms, kisses her again and again while she lies limp and helpless there beneath him. It is only when he raises his head and sees the sadness in her eyes that he comes to his senses, and out of horror at his own actions lets her go, sends her deep into the woods and kills a deer for its heart.

That night, however, he lies in his little cottage thinking of those red lips, that pale skin, and how she trembled in his arms, and wonders what it would have been like to tear the clothing from her slender frame, to mark that flawless skin with nails and teeth, to claim the princess – treason, that thought is – and to make her his. What would it have been like to shove his breeches down and thrust himself between those red, red lips until she choked on him, lying there helpless? What would it have been like to take her maidenhead, that prize that should go to a prince, to spread those white thighs and drive himself home between them, to make her scream with pain or pleasure or both? She was fragile and precious, and he is a rough man, a common man, and all he can think of is how much he wanted to take her, claim her, fuck her till she was blind and senseless and weeping and limp with exhaustion beneath him.

It is almost a relief when the Queen orders him killed.


End file.
